Cronicas del relampago
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando Mephisto Pheles entra en el asunto de los Potter y Voldemort? años despues Harry tendrá que lidiar ser el heredero de la casa extra Pheles y construir una poderosa nobleza mientras futuros enemigos se levantan en las sombras en su contra y también soportar el estrés de vivir como un estudiante con todos sabiendo que eres un demonio ¿tranquilo, verdad? Harryharem.


**Crónicas del relámpago. **

**Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a su creadora. Highschool DxD no me pertenece.**

**Aclaro de una, continuare crónicas del rey fénix así que no se alarmen, este fic nació debido a varios puntos; al haber leído totalmente toda la novela ligera de DxD ya me siento más informado, también a diferencia de crónicas del rey fénix este fic se efectuara en un mismo universo, es decir que los hechos de Harry Potter ocurren en el mundo DxD, en total a diferencias de crocinas del rey fénix el harem de este fic está conformado por chicas del universo Harry Potter y tal, posteriormente habrá sagas a relación con Highschool DxD y tal, otro punto que recordar es que a diferencia de crocinas del rey fénix en este fic no usare ningún persona OC basado en otro personaje de otra serie pero si llegara a pasar entonces las series usadas serian: Soul Eater, Fate Stay Night y Fairy tail ¿Por qué estos? Aparte de Soul eater, las otras series tienen relación con magia y son medianamente conocidas así que…discúlpenme si no se me famosas series de magos pero bueno, que se le va a hacer. En este fic habrá alteración como se espera de cualquier crossover así que discúlpenme si les molesta, las alteraciones serán hechos diferentes, explicación de magias y hechos ya dados. **

**DATO IMPORTANTE: los eventos del fic ocurre desde 1991, por lo tanto cuando Harry tenga once años serán en el 2001, así que recuerden.**

* * *

_Decisiones causan un montón de caos. _

Los magos son una raza complicada, tantos secretismo, tanta polémica, tanta estupidez que Mephisto Pheles, Demonio de la casa extra de Pheles siendo el único, director de toda la asociación de magos, de la organización Grauzauberer y un asesor de la organización Golden Dawn, que usualmente es un demonio calmado, paciente y relajado sienta ganas en tirarse al suelo y llorar como un bebe por varias horas seguidas. Y se pregunta porque él no inicia la fundación de su clan, era muy problemático y cansador como para agregarle pesadez a su ajetreada vida. Ser el director de la asociación de magos es difícil y más ahora con lo que tenía que hacer. El apareció en lo que era los restos de una casa parcialmente destruida siendo protegida por protecciones magias que para Mephisto fueron fáciles de ignorar, el camino con el ceño fruncido hacia aquel hogar y entro a la destruida puerta encontrando sin demorar el cuerpo de un hombre adulto de cabello negro, Mephisto no se altero mas solo soltó un suspiro de tristeza ante la vista.

-Lo siento mucho James Potter, te reviviría como mi siervo pero se me tiene prohibido y tu nunca diste el consentimiento, es una pena en verdad pero si lo peor paso a su esposa e hijo le aseguro que estarán bien bajo mi protección…-Ya haberle dado respeto al señor Potter, Mephisto siguió su caminata dirigiéndose hacia la escalera para llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones y frunce el ceño nuevamente al sentir la presencia de alguien, no, dos de hecho pero una era más activa así que sin demora se dirige a la habitación semi destruida y toma nota a un hombre de pelo negro llorando en el cuerpo de una mujer pelirroja, Mephisto tose llamando la atención del hombre pelinegro-…No se quieres eres pero te aseguro que aquí no sales.

-¡¿Qu…?!

¡ZAZZZZ!

-Te lo dije-Dice sin pena Mephisto bajando su mano viendo como el sujeto caía al suelo desmayado después de sufrir el ataque de rayo oscuro de Mephisto, un ataque mucho más fuerte que un rayo y que tiene coloración negra demostrando lo sobrenatural que era, Mephisto uso un hechizo para atar al tipo y usando magia demoniaca de levitación levanto el brazo izquierdo mostrando su antebrazo deshaciendo la manga de la túnica del sujeto notando efectivamente la marca tenebrosa tatuada en él lo cual le hacia un Mortífago-…Genial, otro de esos imbéciles. Te aseguro tonto que te sacaremos el jugo de información cuanto termine con todo esto. Ahora….veremos como estas Lily….

Mephisto se arrodillo a lado del cuerpo de Lily Potter de soltera Evans con una expresión leve de tristeza pero era más por la situación que deberá de padecer la mujer que en la muerte de ella, debido a que sacando una pieza de peón de uno de bolsillos para después ponerlo en el pecho de la pelirroja y con el canto pudo revivirla como una sirviente demostrando que su tristeza no era por la muerte de ella sino que Lily tendrá que vivir siendo una demonio y también que su amado marido no podrá estar con ella. Mephisto la toma y la carga a estilo de novia y se disponía a irse cuando recordó que había sentido dos presencias vivas así que mirando hacia otro lado toma nota al hijo de Lily dormido con una marca de rayo en su frente llena de sangre, Mephisto hizo una mueca por no haberse dado cuenta y usando un hechizo de levitación puso al pequeño Harry entre los brazos de su madre e igual levito el cuerpo del Mortífago que capturo y después de unos minutos bajo hacia la entrada de la casa, el levito igual el cuerpo de James ya que le daría un entierro el mismo y pretendía usar un hechizo de teletransportacion cuando desde el cielo una moto voladora cayo para aterrizar en el suelo y de esta salió corriendo un joven pelinegro totalmente agitado aunque se detuvo antes la vista que encontró.

-Oh dios…. ¿Señor Pheles? ¿Qué hace a….?... ¿James? Oh dios, no, James….

-Joven Black, venga de inmediato que tenemos mucho que hacer, hay enemigos que podrán regresar y averiguar con exactitud que ha sucedido y no podemos permitir que ocurra. Sé que está en shock por lo que sucede pero Lily y su hijo deben de ser verificados inmediatamente por si hay alguna anomalía en ellos-Dijo con rapidez Mephisto sabiendo que no podía perder el tiempo, el sabia un poco lo que en verdad ocurrió debido a los planes de Lily y tal, por lo cual sabia que otros mortífagos podría aparecer, obvio ya que tenia uno prisionero en ese momento y además su presencia en ese lugar aunque causara muchísimo problemas al final de todo igual no quería que otros magos le vean e interroguen la situación y peor si era Dumbledore quien era una molestia para Mephisto. Sirius entonces pareció recobrar un poco el sentido aunque soltó lagrimas de tristeza aun por la muerte de su mejor amigo, el asintió con fuerza y se dirigió hacia su moto para moverla cerca de Mephisto y este complacido hizo aparecer un circulo de teletransportacion-Nos iremos en este momento, joven Black, agárrese fuerte.

-¡Solo vamos!-Grito Sirius ya que necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos si Lily y Harry estaban bien, el tendría su tiempo para llorar pero como dijo Mephisto no estaban totalmente seguros ahí, además reconoció a Snape inconsciente y tenía muy mala espina de su presencia ahí. Mephisto asintió y con un chasquido él y compañía desapareció dejando toda esa zona totalmente sola, pocos minutos después un medio gigante llamado Hagrid llego al hogar de los Potter en valle de Godric y busco en todas partes por el pequeño Harry para enviarlo a sus familiares a órdenes de Dumbledore pero no encontró nada y entonces tardo en darse cuenta que no estaban los cuerpos de Lily y James lo cual le tenia confundido ¿no que Dumbledore ha dicho que han muerto? Hagrid no pensó mucho en ello mas siguió con la búsqueda, el debió de preguntarse eso, ya que era ilógico todo ¿Cómo Dumbledore sabría de antemano la muerte de la pareja Potter?

Oscuros secretos eventualmente serán revelados.

* * *

**Varios años después.**

la historia de todo es algo un poco larga: como se sabe los magos y los demonios han tenido una cierta relación desde los tiempos antiguos, después de todo un aspecto de la magia nació debido a los estudios de la magia demoniaca gracias a los esfuerzos de Merlín, al pasar los años los magos que no estén afiliados a las fracciones mitológicas como nórdicas, hindú, egipcias, etc., formaron una asociación mundial de los territorios o mundos mágicos: esto se le conoce como asociación de magos o en algunos países como confederación internacional de magos, la cual es una red de todas las naciones mágicas que trabajan en conjunto en la especie mágica en general, su director siempre ha sido Mephisto Pheles desde que se fundó pero en algunos casos ha habido unos magos que han sido manejadores de la posición o siendo proxy de las decisiones de Mephisto, uno de ellos es Dumbledore pero Mephisto siempre ha tenido problemas con Dumbledore, el sujeto creía que Mephisto como un demonios ni siquiera debería de existir y en los momentos en que ha sido proxy de Mephisto ha aprovechado la posición para consolidar una posición de prestigio en toda la zona de Europa y muchos creen que él es el líder de la asociación de magos lo cual es una falsedad. Una de las muchas razones la cual Mephisto odia a Dumbledore pero el apoyo que recibe de tierra ingles ha evitado que vaya y le enseñe una lección a ese viejo tonto.

Los demonios necesitan hacer contratos con los magos tantos porque es un deber, como una tradición y como un trabajo beneficioso, Mephisto como líder de la asociación siempre era estricto en hacer cumplir las reglas en no causar males con estos tratos ya que hoy en día los contratos eran muy en específicos de ciertas organizaciones, con el cristianismo y con los revolucionaros que eran los magos primerizos o hijos de Muggles como los estúpidos sangre puras le llaman amablemente causando desorden con el tema de los contratos.

Véase que con la educación mundial de la religión cristiana o protestante o católica y demás el hecho que los jóvenes magos ya pasan problemas con saber que eran magos sabiendo el hecho que aun se practica los contratos con demonios ha causado revueltas y debates en donde se cancelan esas prácticas, esas es una de las razones del porque los sangre puras le tienen tanto desprecios a los hijos de Muggles debido a que con toda su xenofobias a las prácticas tradicionales mágicas que incluso no implican algo oscuro como la muerte o venta de alma o algo así ha causado que hoy en día hay territorios que son rarísimos en que haya contratos con demonios e incluso ni se hablan de tema, Hogwarts es un ejemplo en como no hay mención de esa práctica, pero hay familias tradicionales que para los del bando de la luz que tan lindamente lo llama Dumbledore son considerado oscuros o grises saben cómo hacer los rituales para los contratos e incluso algunos siguen haciéndolos pero claro son considerados oscuros solo para buscar ayuda en la creación de hechizos y otras tareas. Mephisto la tiene difícil en tratar con esos pueblos de magos tan idiotas, menos mal que las otras organizaciones mágicas como la suya y Golden Dawn entre otras más que son progresista, apreciadoras de la tecnología moderna y respetan las costumbres tradicionales ha hecho más ameno el problema.

La historia de la relación entre Mephisto y Lily es sobre un contrato, inicialmente Lily había descubierto una pizca de un modo de detener el Avada Kedavra, era un hechizo muy peligroso que nació del estudio de un mago oscuro teniendo un contrato con un demonio de la casa ahora extinta Murmur que eran manipuladores de la nigromancia y energía fantasmal, Lily investigo lo que pudo pero con el ajetreo de la guerra y su matrimonio con James no tuvo el tiempo para avanzar en su investigación, Sirius siendo de una familia oscura él había mencionado sobre el contrato de un demonio, el no aprobaba en un parte el asunto pero era algo que se podía ser beneficioso si se actúa con cuidado, Lily estuvo horrorizada en un principio pero ella no era cristiana y su investigación podía salvar vidas así que dispuesta a sacrificarse ella decidió darle una oportunidad. Con el deseo de encontrar una contramedida al Avada Kedavra, un hechizo problemático para la asociación de magos y todas las fracciones mitológicas, Mephisto personalmente acepto el contrato de Lily y comenzó a trabajar con ella.

La investigación fue intensa y amena, Mephisto conoció a los amigos del esposo de James y el mismo encontrándolos agradables excepto al sujeto ese Peter que siempre se asustaba en su presencia, el llamado Remus sufría de una enfermedad oscura que le hacía convertirse en un hombre lobo incompleto y falto de control, Mephisto le convenció de unirse a su nobleza como un hibrido de demonio para que trabaje como uno de sus guardaespaldas y así liberarlo parcialmente de sus penas, no podía quitarle de su maldición pero al transformarlo primero en un verdadero hombre lobo para después en un hibrido demonio hombre lobo al menos no sufrirá de dolores y descontrol en la luna llena además que en su organización Grauzauberer nadie discriminar a otros. Remus acepto y termino siendo una de sus piezas de peón, no es que Mephisto estaba preocupado por su Evil Pieces, aparte de Remus y Selene Lovegood como su alfil, el único otro que era de parte de su nobleza era **Tannin, el Blaze Meteor dragon** como su reina y su hermano **Rahab, El Sea Pride Dragon** como una de su Torre mutada. Sirius y James aceptaron con respeto a Mephisto solo porque a diferencias de los magos de primera generación o hijos de Muggles ellos habían crecido acostumbrados a la existencia de demonios y tal, fueron buenas compañías y Mephisto podía llamarlos amigos que era decir mucho ya que Mephisto prefiere pasar tiempo en tranquilidad cuando no tenia que lidiar con problemas estúpidos de los magos.

La investigación no llego muy lejos pero con el descubrimiento del embarazo de Lily, la continua batallas contra Voldemort y los mortífagos, los constantes problemas que tenía que lidiar Mephisto como líder de la asociación de magos claramente hizo que su tiempo de investigación fuera corta pero lograron crear un ritual de conexión de un alma a otro, era uno de los muchos modos para hacer frente contra el Avada Kedavra pero estaba incompleto, como tal cuando Voldemort ataco a Lily que se uso como sacrificio y así evito que su hijo Harry muriera por el avada Kedavra fue gracias a toda esa investigación. Claro está que la muerte de Lily en ello era el gran efecto secundario. Lily había hecho el ritual como una medida de seguridad por si Voldemort les atacaba y planeaba matar a su hijo, su plan funciono pero Mephisto no podía dejar muerta a la maga, se había encariñado con ella y fue por ello que actuó en aquella noche en 1991, el revivió a Lily como una peón de su nobleza, tomo al pequeño Harry y el cuerpo de James y capturo al Mortífago Snape para después partir con Sirius a su base privada en donde sus más cercanos le esperaban y como predijo se armo una bien grande por los sucesos de esa noche.

Para empezar Lily estuvo agradecida con Mephisto en haberle revivido para estar con su hijo pero estuvo un poco deprimida por la muerte de su esposo y por su ahora status como una demonio de clase baja, la razón del porque Mephisto no pudo revivir a James como un demonio es que los magos de algunos países tenían prohibidos que se reencarne a un mago y uno siendo un sangre pura en un demonio si no antes se hace un certificado de permiso y James no lo había hecho así que evitando los problemas políticos Mephisto no le quedo de otra más que dejar muerto a James además había un límite de tiempo a cuanto puede estar muerto un sujeto para ser revivido como un demonio y debido al ajetreo James ya no podía ser revivido. Fue un duro golpe para todos. El problema era grave ya que ahora Lily siendo una demonio la custodia pasaría a la persona más cercana que sería Sirius siendo su padrino o Petunia Dursley y cuando había pasado una semana después del ataque Remus un poco pálido y un poco agitado había informado en como Dumbledore declaro que Voldemort no solo había muerto , que Lily y James habían muerto, que habían señalado a Sirius como el culpable y que Harry había sido el causante de la derrota de Voldemort llamado desde ahí con el ridículo nombre de Niño que vivió. Mephisto no fue estúpido y actuó de inmediato a la situación.

Fue grave y tremenda, la muerte confirmada de James fue un duro golpe para muchos pero que Lily seguía viva al principio fue una alegría pero se armo una bien grande cuando se supo que reencarno como una demonio, los sangres puras más calmados vieron la situación como la indicada de parte de Mephisto Pheles pero muchos del bando de la luz y antiguos compañeros de Lily en la guerra se fueron balístico, la campaña de desprestigio que el profecta armo fue tremendo, después vinieron los desvaríos del ministros sobre la captura de Sirius Black como traidor, Lily abogo la situación alegando que el traidor había sido Peter Pettigrew pero ahora como una demonio hubo mucha palabrería que no ayudaba mucho la situación y muchos otros peleaban por la situación del salvador del mundo mágico Harry Potter, Dumbledore siendo el principal hasta que Mephisto se enojo. El se enojo. Nadie jamás había hecho eso e incluso los antiguos Satans procuraron jamás hacerlo ya que Mephisto era un demonio de gran poder y cuando se enojaba se iba balística.

La que se armo fue grande, una asamblea mundial de todos presidentes, jefes de clanes mágicos, líderes de organizaciones mágicas, los miembros del consejo de la asociación de magos, la asociación en si misma fue llamada e incluso Serafall Leviathan estuvo presente como fuerza persuasiva de la importancia del asunto con relación con un aliado de los cuatro Maou actuales ya que el asunto tenía relación con él. Mephisto estaba encabronado e iba a golpear duro y callarles la boca a todos los mal habladores ingleses así que la hizo grandes. Ahí si se hizo una reunión seria y que de toda se jugó, acusaciones, confesiones, pruebas, negaciones y demás se armo en aquel juicio de todo con todo pero fue tan larga que duro cuatro meses en completarte porque en momentos sorpresivos se descubría un punto nuevo; lo primero es la razón del porque los Potter se escondieron, Dumbledore soltó todo un discurso de que las cosas deberían de mantenerse callada pero fue callado literalmente por muchos, es más, discretamente alguien le lanzo una chancleta (Mephisto) para que se callara, se rebeló la profecía, los objetivos siendo los Longbottom, que por suerte fueron advertidos por Remus y escaparon del ataque de Bellatrix y los otros mortífagos, y los Potter.

Lily posteriormente hablo sobre su investigación de una contramedida contra el avada Kedavra aunque era incompleta y se gano toda una fama por ello, bueno ella y su hijo quienes técnicamente efectuaron el ritual para detener el avada Kedavra convirtiéndola a Lily en una heroína, la muerte de Voldemort y posteriormente Mephisto explico su llegada a la casa Potter ya que sabia los planes de Lily pero no deseaba que dejara a su hijo solo, si es que sobreviviera, por lo que así la revivió como miembro de su nobleza, también se hablo de la inocencia de Sirius limpiando su nombre y señalando al verdadero culpable siendo Peter y es más, se armo una bien grande cuando Sirius acuso a Dumbledore de saber todo ese tiempo que Peter era el guardián secreto del Fidelius y que aun así no hizo nada para limpiar su nombre, que decir que Dumbledore perdió mucho prestigio ante esa verdad y entonces se intensifico la cosa cuando los magos cazadores de Grauzauberer bajo el mando de Mephisto habían traído al capturado Peter Pettigrew juntos al capturado anteriormente Severus Snape, el interrogatorio fue intenso y tremendo, se confirmo la traición de Peter y la culpabilidad de Snape al haber revelado parte de la profecía a Voldemort pero hubo una información que dejo helados a muchos y que cambio jodidamente todo: al parecer para recibir la marca tenebrosa uno tiene que cometer crímenes voluntariamente a nombre de Voldemort.

En total se jodio la cosa en Inglaterra.

Cada uno de los mortífagos sin demora y sin estupidez fueron juzgados con sueros y hechizos de la verdad, el Winzegamot trato de hacerles juicios más claros pero con la confesión de los dos mortífagos ya mencionados no se le dio ninguna oportunidad y enseguida se usaron los métodos para revelar la verdad lo cual se confirmaron la confesiones e de Peter y Snape e incluso admitieron que iban a sobornar a los jurados del Winzegamot para conseguir su libertad o echar la mentira sobre que estaban bajo la Imperius, uno de ellos llamado Lucius Malfoy incluso admitió que había estado sobornando a algunos políticos para promover a Cornelius Fudge después del retiro del ministro actual para así mantenerlo bajo su control y así crear leyes contra los hijos de Muggles y promover sus jugadas, cabe decir que la asociación de magos tuvo una grave situación con la corrupción tremenda en el sistema de no solo Inglaterra sino Rumania e incluso Francia. Era obvio que los mortífagos fueron despiadadamente ejecutados por sus actos terroristas. En medio de esos interrogatorios se informo de dos piezas en específicos, en manos de Lucius y Bellatrix de hecho, objetos oscuros pertenecientes a Voldemort y una investigación hecha por los infelables y la organización Golden Dawn con la cooperación de los duendes se descubrió que eran Horrocrux que causo un revuelo para la asociación de magos ya que era un arte muy prohibido.

Con muchas asociaciones mágica trabajando en un mismo caso se descubrió después de un mes todos los Horrocrux para ser eliminados, desgraciadamente Harry era uno así que él tendría que morir desgraciadamente para que Voldemort muriera finalmente, pero Lily y Mephisto hablaron con calma en una posible solución, después de que Sirius siendo tutor legal autorizado de Harry y haciendo un trato con los duendes retiro todas los bienes Potter de Gringotts siendo guardados en un banco especial de Grauzauberer ¿Por qué se hizo eso? Tenía sus razones, con la protección especial que Lily le había puesto a su hijo el Horrocrux en su frente no le afectaría por lo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para eliminarlo, la ultima ancla de Voldemort mientras los otros ya habían sido destruidos dejando sus objetos restaurados como la diadema de Ravenclaw por ejemplo, actuando así en un plan aunque loco era el único y el mejor que se podía hacer. Le tomo cuatro año completarlo en realidad.

Convertir a Harry en heredero de Mephisto.

Loco en principio pero la cuestión era simple; la muerte de Harry era inevitable ya que el Horrocrux al ser removido le causara instantáneamente la muerte pero con la Evil piece Harry podría revivir pero como un demonio, por esa razón se retiro todas cosas de la familia Potter porque al momento en que Harry se convierte en un demonio pierde toda su herencia y estos pasarían al familiar más cercano que seria a los Black pero Sirius sabía bien que aun tenia familiares vivos en la familia Black, su madre por ejemplo seguía con vida y Sirius sabía bien que la vieja bruja haría quien sabe con el dinero que le pertenece a Harry de su familia paterna, por lo que retirarlo fue lo mejor, con eso ya cubierto lo siguiente que hicieron fue que Lily se convirtiera en una demonio de clase alta, para otros eso era difícil de lograr e incluso muchos no lo logran, se tardaría como unos cincuentas años teniendo suerte para lograrlo pero Lily era peón del gran Mephisto Pheles director de una organización de magos y Lily se volvió famosa por si sola en contribuir mayor pate de la derrota de Voldemort así que cuando comenzó a hacer contratos sus clientes eran magos de muchas organizaciones mágicas, de ahí creo runas protectoras contra el Avada Kedavra y un verdadero contra hechizo del maleficio asesino haciéndola muy famosa, fue duro pero logro convertirse en una demonio de clase alta gracias a recomendación de Serafall.

La razón del porque Lily debía de convertirse en una demonio de clase alta era para más libertad además de hacer la siguiente jugada que era un poco pesada: en un cierto modo casarse con Mephisto, no es que hubiera amor sino era amistad más que otra cosa pero para que Mephisto pudiera aceptar a Harry como descendiente y heredero suyo necesitaba emplear un ritual en donde transfería parte de su sangre y energía a Harry haciendo que el joven Potter se convirtiera en su heredero, era un ritual reciente que Mephisto hizo en el deseo de revivir antiguas casas extintas de los 72 pilares pero los demonios conservadores no aceptaron eso, Mephisto ya había acordado con Serafall, Sirzches y Ajuka en efectuar el ritual y convertir en Harry en su heredero por lo que incluso si los viejos afiliados a la facción del gran rey Bael presentan problemas no podrán hacer mucho al final de todo. Con el casamiento de Lily al menos haría más real la inducción de Harry al clan extra Pheles siendo ella la nueva esposa de Mephisto además ella tendría que dar su sangre en el ritual para mantenerlo estable y con ser una demonio de sangre alta al menos Harry se convertirá en un demonio de sangre alta.

Así se efectuó, Harry murió con el Horrocrux en su cabeza ocasionando la muerte de Voldemort en donde sea que él tuviera y fue reencarnado mediante el ritual convirtiéndose en un nuevo demonio de clase alta del clan Pheles. Con Harry heredero de Pheles no solo tenía una gran posición siendo un demonio ya que en otra circunstancias el seria un demonio de clase baja pero el hecho que aunque con ayuda externa haya sobrevivido al maleficio asesino, el hechizo más peligroso de todos, lo hacia un joven muy deseable para cualquier demonio que lo deseen en su nobleza, ahora como heredero Pheles le salvo de servir a otro demonio como también ser posiblemente usado por las otras fracciones, si bien siendo un Pheles que es una casa extra supuestamente no le hacía tan importante mas su fama y la de su nuevo padre, Mephisto, lo hacía alguien muy importante. Como heredero Pheles se gano el poder del elemento rayo y su poder de firma, el rayo oscuro que Mephisto era bueno manejando, sumando su gran poder mágico y el poder demoniaco que se gano después de haber sido adoptado en la casa Pheles y también que se descubrió que tenía un Sacred Gear llamando **Thunder Fang** que tenía sellado en su interior al **Thunder Dragon Druk **que le permitía controlar las fuerzas eléctricas como los rayos, los truenos, el magnetismo, la polaridad y la energía pura. Mephisto ni sabía que existía ese Sacred Gear pero no objeto mucho en ello.

-¿Realmente tengo que ir a esas clases, madre?-Pregunto Harry Pheles anteriormente Potter con una mueca de molestia mientras su madre acariciaba su pelo rojo y azul con sus manos. Con el ritual de adopción muchos rangos de su hijo habían sido reemplazados, como tal el principal era el color del pelo que paso a ser igual al de, sanguíneamente hablando nuevo padre, Mephisto aunque el rojo era más prominente ya que Lily también era pelirroja y su piel se volvió pálida al igual que el de Mephisto. El único vestigio de James Potter en el era lo indomable que era el pelo y que el necesitaba usar gafas al igual que su verdadero padre fallecido.

-Tienes que ir hijo, así harás amistades y quizás ahí comiences a formar tu propia nobleza pero eso sí, tienes que tener cuidado a quien te acercas y el cómo, no muchos serán amables siendo tu un demonio-Dijo suavemente Lily Pheles con una sonrisa suave, la razón del porque su hijo ahora de once años de edad iba a clases es para socializar como también formar su propia nobleza ahora antes de que tenga que ir al mundo infernal en seis años supuestamente para mostrar su debut ante los ancianos del consejo demoniaco, la formación de una fuerte nobleza es por si Harry termina topándose con lo peor de la sociedad de los demonios y tenga que defenderse además por el hecho que las acciones hechas de Mephisto tanto con ella y su hijo la ley estipula que Harry tenga que formar su nobleza como patrimonio a su nueva herencia como demonio.

-Pero…yo no entiendo, he recibido clases de tío Remus y Sirius, Luna y yo no necesitamos estas clases. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte. No necesito aprender cosas que ya se.

-Ya te explique bien porque he tomado esta decisión, además Luna desea conocer nueva gente por lo que también irá a estudiar a la escuela, por otro lado no haces más que entrenar aquí y me preocupa que aparte de Luna y Walburga no tengas otras amistades.

-Muchos son codiciosos porque soy el hijo del director de la asociación de magos y quieren obtener algo de mí, Walburga solo se me acerca para hacer bromas y Luna es mi reina, ella es mi mejor amiga, por supuesto ella pasa el tiempo conmigo.

-Bueno, mi decisión ya fue tomada e irá a esas clases definitivamente-Respondió un poco firme Lily a su hijo que soltó un suspiro antes de asentir a su madre que sonrió levemente, ella entonces recordó como hace dos años su amiga Selene había muerto en la prueba de uno de sus hechizos y como su esposo parecía haber perdido la cabeza y termino suicidándose por la pérdida de su esposa por lo que su hija paso a cuidados de Mephisto pero este estaba ocupado con su trabajo por lo que le dejo a Lily la tarea de cuidarla, así después de que Luna saliera de su depresión establo amistad con Harry y termino convirtiéndose en su reina y para sorpresa de todos los demás Luna había mostrado que tenía en su poder una Sacred Gear tipo **Longinus Demise Absolute **por lo que recibió tutoría mágica de Remus y en algunos casos de Sirius para que sepa dominar su poder y sepa defenderse.

Lo que Lily y su hijo hablaban en ese momento era la inscripción a la nueva escuela fundada por las organizaciones Grauzauberer, Rosenkreuzer y Golden Dawn para jóvenes magos, la escuela fue hecha después del desastre que sufrió toda Inglaterra y demás después del gran juicio que Mephisto armo después de la derrota de Voldemort. Véase que después de ese juicio y las confesiones dadas por los mortífagos capturados se descubrió toda una red de sobornos y corrupción entre los jefes de casas sangre pura en el Winzegamot y en muchos países cercano a Inglaterra, era más que una red como tal era más toda una operación que ha sucedido desde tiempos largos en la historia, cada uno de los últimos magos oscuros han usado la corrupción entre lo sangres puras para promover sus ambiciones y causar un millar de muerte debido a esto, también se descubrió conspiraciones contra los hijos de Muggles y la asociación de magos en general, ténganse por ejemplo que el único hijo de Muggles que fue ministro fue despedido al poco tiempo por orden unánime y la evidencia encontrada resulto fue que los miembros de Winzegamot conspiraron para destituir a ese ministro haciendo falsas acusaciones y creando escenarios ficticios lo cual causo que ese ministro dimitiera de su posición que posteriormente fuera reemplazado por uno sangre pura y "convenientemente" se armo un montón de leyes anti-Muggles.

Con toda esta corrupción y los oscuros secretos de Dumbledore revelados en Hogwarts la asociación de magos no tuvo más que otra tomar control de toda la comunidad mágica ingles y hacer una reforma tremenda que tomaría años para tomarse por lo que además de Hogwarts ser más o menos una formadora de tal aptitud fue cerrada a nuevo aviso. Las tres organizaciones famosas de magos se decidió crear una escuela avanzadas para los niños sin estudio en Inglaterra o que iban a estudiar inicialmente en Hogwarts y así nació la escuela mágica internacional Magus en donde sus clases estarían conformadas por las asignaturas normales de Hogwarts pero agregándoles otras como la principal es la inducción al mundo mundano ya que la asociación miro con malos ojos que tan ignorante eran los sangre puras con el mundo moderno en Inglaterra, Francia y Rumania. Además de la creación de esa escuela se rehízo leyes contra los hijos de Muggles o los magos de primer generación y deshicieron leyes contra las criaturas mágicas además de crearse leyes contra racismo y crímenes de odio, cabe decir que muchísimos fueron encarcelados en Azkaban, en total destruyendo finalmente el bloque sangre pura para siempre. Mephisto demostró que cuando se enoja, golpea duro y muy fuerte.

-Bueno, Bueno iré pero no quiero dejar de entrenar ya que Druk se pone petulante sobre supuestamente lo débil que soy. Dragon arrogante-Mascullo con una mueca Harry pensando en el ser sellado en su Sacred Gear, El Thunder dragon Druk perteneciente a la mitología de Bután es un dragon muy venerado por muchos, demonios, el himno y la bandera del país tiene a Druk como tema principal, por lo tanto Druk era un dragon orgulloso y fuerte, un rugido de su parte podría partir en dos el cielo y dejar caer el más poderoso rayo, según confesó el dragon su muerte se deriva de una batalla que tuvo contra otro dragon que seguía manteniendo en secreto, Harry tenía que demostrar a Druk que era merecedor de su poder para sí poder liberar su verdadero poder que rivalizaba e incluso superaba a los de los reyes dragones e incluso un poco a los dos dragones celestiales.

-Si, sé muy bien lo difícil que es manejar tu Sacred Gear, ya he hablado con el director de la nueva escuela en permitirte clase en los sábado en las salas especiales de entrenamiento….no te esfuerces mucho, hijo… ¿vale?

-Ok madre, tendré cuidado. Uff, será molesto pero bueno, al menos espero que haya magos fuertes que terminen siendo parte de mi nobleza…madre ¿estás seguras que no habrá problemas en esa escuela?

-Ya se ha verificado a todos lo que entraran en él, no queremos que magos renegados intenten de nuevos sus ataques a nosotros, ya se ha asegurado un nivel de seguridad extrema a la escuela Magus.

-Aun no entiendo porque nos tienen como objetivo ¿Qué hicimos?-Pregunto curioso Harry mientras su madre ponía una mano en su frente y suspiraba levemente, era en verdad increíble como las cosas han ocurrido desde los cambios políticos y sociales que fueron efectuados por la asociación de magos en total a mas de tres países mágicos. Habían sufrido atentados y ataques de magos despechados por los cambios y fue gracias a su fuerza con una pizca de suerte que la situación no ha empeorado. Mephisto había aumentado la seguridad en su propia organización para evitar que otro ataque así vuelva ocurrir. Ella miro entonces a su curioso hijo y decidió responderle.

-Indirectamente hicimos caer el status quo de los sangre puras, muchas familias fueron extinguidas por las nuevas leyes y los movimientos duros de la asociación de magos contra el racismo y los crímenes de odios, oh recuerdo como es vieja bruja cada de sapo me llamo sangre sucia y termino en la cárcel por veinte años, muchos no le gustan estos movimientos y nos culpan por ello, por eso Remus y Sirius te han entrenado para que sepas defenderte.

-…..Ya veo, padre Mephisto ha estado estresado por las revueltas de los magos ingleses, me alegro que estemos en Francia, aquí al menos es tranquilo.

-Hahahaha si que sí, me alegro que esta escuela la harán en Irlanda, no confió que no suceda nada malo en tierra inglesa, las cosas han sido muy caótica ahí.

¡TOCK! ¡TOCK!

-Bueno, parece que nuestra charla se corta aquí hijo, Mmmm ¡Pasen!-Dijo Lily suavemente mientras mirando a dirección de la puerta de su despacho y así unos momentos después entraba una niña de quizás doce años de cabello purpura adornado en cintas vistiendo un traje de Loli gótica, ella tenía una sonrisa suave aunque era falsa, Lily interiormente tembló un poco en la chica, la niña llamada Walburga, supuesta reencarnación de la santa Walburga de Heidenheim, usuaria del **Sacred Gear Longinus Incinerate Anthem, **la razón de la agitación de Lily es debido a dos razones: el Sacred Gear y siendo supuestamente la reencarnación de una santa hacia Walburga automáticamente enemiga de los diablos y que tenga una amistad parcial con su hijo le tenía preocupada, la otra razón es que la chica era sádica, oh ella lo ha notado como disfruta hacer sentir inferior a otros magos y tenía razón en ello considerando lo prodigio que era ella ya que por sí misma junto a otros magos han fundando todo un grupo de magos especializado en magia blanca y negra llamado **Hexennacht** y que en unos años ganaría prestigio para volverse su propia organización independiente. Si no fuera porque Lily pudo ver que Walburga se llevaba sinceramente bien con su hijo pero por si acaso aun se mantendrá en guardia con la joven mujer. Harry pareció alegrarse con la llegada de Walburga.

-Oi bruja, que sorpresa que vienes a visitarme ¿Qué hay?

-No, nada chico loco, he hablado con el señor Lupin para financiar una investigación de mis compañeros lideres de mi grupo y me dio ganas de ver que haces, entonces chorro ¿Estas ocupado? ¿Quieres ir a molestar a los ancianos del comité?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Hey madre, saldré un rato, nos vemos! ¡Hahahaha! ¡Vamos ya, Walburga!-Dijo Harry con diversión recordando los tiempos en como esos viejos estirados terminaba siendo objetos de bromas de Walburga y de su persona, siendo una un usuario de Longinus y el otro hijo del líder de la asociación de magos pues tenían una cierta inmunidad en salir libres de cualquier castigo. Así el joven Pheles junto a la bruja salió corriendo riéndose entre sí dejando a Lily que iba regañar a su hijo tanto por no haberle pedido permiso o por su plan de causar caos a los pobres viejos del comité. Ella suspiro profundamente, aun cuando genéticamente hablando ya no era hijo de james, en su hijo Harry aun tenía el legado Potter, ella sonrió melancólica, aun extrañaba a su esposo fallecido y algunas veces se sentía culpable por sus decisiones pero esperaba que en donde estuviera James le perdonaría si solo viera cuan feliz era su hijo. Con un suspiro miro hacia la ventana viendo los edificios de la organización mágica Grauzauberer y sonrió aun más.

-Puede ser muy diferente de lo que esperaba pero esto…esto es una buena vida.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Y aquí esta, si bien en un solo capitulo desbarate toda la serie Harry Potter para centrarme en Highschool DxD fue cosa de momento, en verdad más bien era obligatorio que sucediera ya que con Mephisto reviviendo a Lily obviamente Sirius no iría a la cárcel y Pettigrew seria capturado o Snape que había estado ahí llorando en el cadáver de Lily y con Mephisto siendo un demonio no se andará de rodeos y golpeara duro, bien duro y mire como resulto la cosa: destruyo absolutamente a Voldemort. La razón del porque Harry se convirtió en heredero de Pheles es para darle más libertad porque al final moriría por culpa del Horrocrux y convertirlo en un demonio de clase baja era muy malo, así que él es ahora un Pheles, wow, eso no salió como yo esperaba al principio de este fic pero está bien. La razón del porque hice a Luna usuaria de Absolute Demise es porque originalmente iba para Harry pero considerando que aunque no se sabe nada de Absolute Demise se cree que su poder erradica en el poder de destrucción a través del hielo, en un fic incluso se implico que Absolute Demise fue el causante de la era del hielo, así que tal poder paso a otro y como en el canon se dice que Absolute Demise está en la asociación de magos entonces es lógico que Luna pueda tenerlo, el Sacred Gear Thunder fang está en el mismo nivel que los Sacred Gears de Vritra, por lo tanto ambos Sacred Gear y su conjuntos se podían considerar pseudo Longinus, la presencia de Walburga en el fic es un poco como una polémica, por un lado es una villana por el otro es un personaje con un increíble poder que puede ser bien usado, no lo es en verdad, ustedes que creen ¿Qué se una a Harry o que siga siendo una villana? Es difícil que ella se convierta en un demonio cuando su Sacred Gear es para asesinar a esos al final de todo. **

**En este fic me centrare en los Longinus Absolute Demise, Telos Karma, Innovate Clear, Incinerate Anthem y Canis Lykaon, es decir que Tobio y Walburga tendrá una participación más centrada en este fic, ya escogí al usuario de Innovate Clear y Telos Karma. Este fic tendrá sus propias series de sagas y tales así que no crea que será aburrido y toda la cosa, habrá apariciones de dioses, organizaciones malignas de magos, enemigos antiguos creídos muertos regresan, movimientos de Brigada Khaos, posteriormente viene el Canon de DxD, batallas y mas batallas, un poco de romance y momentos graciosos, en el siguiente capítulo tendremos a Harry y Luna entrando a la escuela Magus y ahí tendrá que lidiarla con chicos que no se llevan bien con los demonios. De igual forma si desean que alguna chica en específico sea parte del harem de Harry entonces coméntelo y lo considerare. Dejen review.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
